Unshed Tears
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: Rated PG13 for later chapters. Okay, this fic is a KB Kurama and Botan rule! Botan dies...and Kurama is upset...will he ever see the deity again? Read to find out!
1. The Darkness of Death

~*~Unshed Tears~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
A/N: Hey minna. I decided to try something that just popped into my head. Of course this is a K/B! Kurama and Botan forever! ^_^ Okay I've also decided that I'm not going to use any Japanese for this one. I know my titles suck. This one just popped into my head because of Botan's condition. Also expect misspelled words.  
  
Have fun reading! ^_^  
______________________________________________________________________  
Prologue:   
There was a huge blast, Kurama tried to deflect the blast to protect Botan. She tried to help him but he told her that he didn't want her to get hurt. She looked over to Yuusuke, who was also trying to deflect the huge blast. Hiei was in the back ready to deflect it if it got through Kurama and Yuusuke. Suddenly Botan felt a strange pain that sent her into a concrete (I know I can't spell...) wall. Before she hit the wall, she felt that the Urameshi team was almost done for, all save Hiei. Then a searing pain hit her head and her world went black.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1: The Darkness of Death.  
______________________________________________________________________  
When the Urameshi team got Botan to Yuusuke's house, they knew that she was gone. Kurama was in the back, even behind Hiei. His vision started to blur. The battle was still fresh in his mind. The blast. The scream. The darkness. He was afraid that they had failed. It was when he woke up, Hiei was the one who won the battle. Kuwabara was knocked out before the blast. Before the scream. Before the darkness. Kurama was too lost in his thoughts to notice that they arrived at Yuusuke's. Unnoticed tears ran down his face. His emerald eyes focused on the group ahead. They walked into the building and into the elevator. Kurama was holding the deity in his arms. Hiei noticed that he was spaced out, and crying. He waited until Kurama caught up with them. Yuusuke walked over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"I don't think that the deity of death can die." He said and he looked up. Tears clouded his emerald eyes. He looked back down to her pale and bloody face. When they got to Yuusuke's apartment, he walked straight to his room and told Kurama to set her down on his bed. Then he sent his mother to get them a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. She came back in and handed them to Kurama. He washed her face gently and bandaged her head. She was so cold. He did it so gently. Then when she was all washed and bandaged, she wasn't breathing, to them. Kurama produced a beautiful white rose and placed it in her hands, before she disappeared. When they went their seperate ways they didn't see Kurama for about three months, and they knew exactly what was going on. He loved Botan. Hiei even cried that night... well a few tears, thats all.   
~*~3 Months Later~*~  
Kurama walked through the streets. It was summer break from school. He only missed a few days. The last days. All because of a certain deity. He didn't tell her his feelings for her and now, it was too late. He wished he had told her sooner. The battle was still fresh in his mind, as if it was yesterday. The months felt like years to him. He wanted her back. She got the last rose he will ever give again, unless she was still alive, in which he knew she wasn't. He still couldn't face the truth of her death. He didn't understand it. How could the deity of death, herself, die? He didn't think she could. It was just impossible for him to imagine. The only way he could imagine her was alive and cheerful. She always brought a smile to his face, even when he was having a bad day. He wanted her back. He wanted her alive. He wanted her to know how he felt. But sadly he also knew that he wouldn't get what he wanted. He knew he'd just have to live life through. He didn't know how he'd live without her. She was his deity.   
"Hey Kurama!" He heard someone shout. He turned around and saw Yuusuke Urameshi. He just tried to smile, but all that came to his face was a small sad one. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since... well you know, three months ago." He said and Kurama just sat down on a small bench behind him. He nodded as he walked over to him and sat down. "I know how you feel." He tried to cheer him up. He stayed silent as Yuusuke tried numerous times to get him to talk. "For god's sake Kurama! Will you please talk to me?" He looked up surprised.   
"I'm sorry." He muttered miserably.   
"For what?"   
"She tried to help me. I told her to get back, and that I would deflect it."  
"What are you talking about!?"   
"The blast that nearly ended our lives." He couldn't believe Yuusuke would forget.  
"Oh..." Kurama cut him off.  
"It's all my fault..."  
"What's your fault?"  
"That she's...gone." His voice started to break. He looked away from him.  
"It isn't your fault..."   
"Yes it is." He interrupted him. "Yes it is."   
"No it is not!" Yuusuke said seriously. "What happened... well is what happened. You couldn't stop it, even if you tried. She wouldn't run. She wouldn't leave us to deflect it." He tried to explain.   
"I know... but-"  
"No buts!" He said seriously. "Come see your friends. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina. Did you hear that Yukina and Kuwabara are together. Hiei didn't want that to happen... but it did." Kurama tried to smile at Kuwabara's boldness. He had the nerve to fall for Yukina... against Hiei... they're not friends.   
~*~  
"Hey Yuusuke!" Yukina said cheerfully. She then stared at Kurama. She looked at Yuusuke, confused.   
"Remember Kurama?"   
"OH! Hey there!" She said as she walked back to the table where Kuwabara was bickering with Hiei.   
"Guess who's here?" Yuusuke said as he pointed to Kurama. The two stopped fighting to gap at him. He didn't change much but it was big shock to see him there.   
"What're you doing here?" Kuwabara asked Kurama as he walked to the table.   
"Yuusuke convinced me to come. He told me about..." He trailed off as Hiei glared at the orange-haired boy. "Nevermind." Hiei looked back at him.   
"Its been a long time." He said as he moved away from Kuwabara. "Three months." Kurama nodded.  
"It seemed like years to me."   
"Where have you been?" He asked and Kurama looked down.  
"Around the city."   
"In other words, avoiding us?" He nodded slowly.  
"I wasn't ready to accept the fact that..."   
"I know. It was a blow to all of us too, but we didn't avoid you." Yuusuke said getting into the conversation. "In fact we looked for you."   
~*~  
"I'm home." Kurama said walking through the door as he went straight to his room. He closed his door behind him. He didn't hear a reply and went to see if she was home. He saw a note on the table. It said:  
  
Dear Kurama,  
I went out for a little while. I'll be in later. I went shopping earlier too.  
Love,  
Mom  
  
Kurama smiled at the simple note. His mother always kept things sweet, yet simple. He had to be careful about what he thought about. Things kept going back to the blast... and the deity. Kurama went back to his room. He hadn't slept in what seemed like ages. All he would dream about was the blast. He closed his eyes, but thought against it and tried to stay awake. He soon fell asleep.   
~*~  
Kurama woke up with sweat rolling down his face, his shirt was soaked and so was his pillow. Then he realized he was crying. He peered up and saw his mother. She was shaking him gently.   
"I'm awake." His words were barely audible, but they were enough to stop his mother from shaking him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was bright in his room. "How long have I been sleeping?" He wondered out loud.  
"I don't know. I just got back two minutes ago. I tried to call you and tell you I wouldn't be here and that I was staying over a friend's house." She explained. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 1:30 p.m.  
"I'm going to take a cold shower." He said as he walked to the bathroom.   
"Okay." She said as she walked behind him, heading towards the kitchen. He walked in and turned the cold water on, with a little bit of warm water.   
~*~   
"Hey Kurama!" Yukina greeted him as he walked into the ramen shop. "How are you?"   
"Fine, thanks. How are you?" He asked politely.  
"Fine, except for those two bickering again today." She said pointing to them as she shook her head. He gave a small smile. "I'd rather have Yuusuke and Kuwabara bickering than Hiei in there." He smiled as he walked toward the table. He seemed kind of pale.  
"Hi guys." He said and they stopped short of their sentence.   
"Kurama, you are my hero." Yukina said coming over to him and hugging him.   
"I don't hear that much." He said as Yuusuke grinned.   
"You're mine too." He said and Kurama stared at him weirdly. "Do you think I could stand that for a minute longer!?" He asked and him and Yukina laughed. Hiei glared at him and he shut up.   
"You look pale." Hiei pointed out to him. "What happened?"   
"Nothing." He said looking away from everyone's gazes.  
"What happened?" He repeated slowly.  
"I had a nightmare. Are you happy now?" He asked quietly. Yuusuke raised a brow.   
"What about?" He asked and Kurama felt like glaring a hole through his head.   
"Nothing important." He said and Hiei gave him a lame look.   
"Nothing huh? That explains why you're pale." He said sarcastically. Yukina elbowed him in the ribs. He shot her a pathetic look.  
"It was about the battle, thats all." He said and Yuusuke gave him a sympathetic look. Kuwabara raised a brow.   
"Why would you call that a-" Yuusuke cut him off.  
"You are not that thick." He said lamely.  
"OH! My mind was on something else." Hiei smirked.   
"Your mind is always on something else." He said and Kuwabara glared at him.   
"Shut up shorty!" He said and Kurama glared at both of them. Neither of them seen him glare unless he was in a very big battle. They immediately shut their mouths. Yuusuke's eyes grew wide.  
"I am not in the mood to hear bickering." He said and Hiei just scowled and looked the other way, but Kuwabara nodded and looked down.  
"Thank you." He (Yuusuke) said. Kurama looked at him and got up. He left without saying another word.   
______________________________________________________________________  
I drew the line right there! ~_^ What will happen in the next chapter!? You'll find out. It isn't that short... I thought it'd be shorter. Next chapter preveiw! But first... it's going to take place three years later! Preveiw:  
  
A young girl looked out over the city from her postion on her oar. She could see almost everyone from her spot. She frowned when she saw him. She couldn't remember him, but he seemed so familiar. She watched as the red-haired boy walked down the street. Her heart thumped loudly and quickly in her chest. All she remembered was where she worked and her name.   
  
Hey! That girl sounds familiar! So does the red-headed boy... whom is Kurama. The next chapter's name is: Forgotten Love! Hehe.   
  
~*~Jessi~*~ 


	2. Forgotten Love

~*~Unshed Tears~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
A/N: Hey minna. Lets just start the story, k? Good.   
______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Forgotten Love.  
______________________________________________________________________  
A young girl looked out over the city from her postion on her oar. She could see almost everyone from her spot. She frowned when she saw him. She couldn't remember him, but he seemed so familiar. She watched as the red-haired boy walked down the street. Her heart thumped loudly and quickly in her chest. All she remembered was where she worked and her name. She also remembered her boss's name. She watched as he walked down the street. She felt something every time she saw him. It was a kind of pain. Did he cause her pain before? Were they in love before? She kept her eyes on him all the time. The wind blew her sky blue hair and she looked over at the mountains. The sun was setting. She had to back to Reikai. She sighed and disappeared. She watched as he walked out of view first. She wished she could remember. She wished she knew what this feeling was. She went to her room in Reikai and she fell onto her bed. She kept having this nightmare that she was thrown into a concrete wall, the mysterious boy was calling her name. Every time she woke up she couldn't remember the sound of his voice. She always woke up sweating and crying. She started to cry. She wished that she knew who the boy was, why was she in that battle? She wasn't a warrior, was she? She was the deity of death. Thats all she knew about herself other than her own name. She wanted to know who the boy was. 'Maybe Koenma-sama would know.' She thought as she walked out of her room to find the kid. She knocked on his door and she heard a sound.   
"Koenma-sama?" She asked quietly.   
"What is it?" He asked as she walked in leaning on the door until it ws shut. He looked at her concerned when she looked up. She was crying. "What's wrong?"   
"Why do I have these images of a blast? What about a red-haired boy?" She asked knowing well enough that he knew the answers by the look on his face.   
"What does this red-haired boy look like?" He asked trying to get off of the subject about the battle.   
"He's about this tall." She said as she measured him to herself. He was a little bit taller than her. "He has long hair." Koenma grew pale. He knew very well who it was.  
"Did anyone else appear in this image?" He asked and she frowned but answered.  
"Yes, there was this other boy with black hair. He was this tall." She said and he grew even more pale. "Then there was this boy with black spikey hair. He was this tall. He wasn't very tall." She then walked up to Koenma's desk. "Please tell me!" She pleaded and he shook his head.   
"I don't want to put thoughts in your head. You have to figure it out yourself Botan." He said and tears formed in her bright lillac eyes. She turned around and ran to the door. She stopped when she got to the door and looked back.   
"I thought that you would tell me, Koenma-sama." She turned the doorknob and ran out, slamming the door behind her.  
~*~  
Botan sat up quickly. She was sweating and crying. She gasped as she remembered her dream. She had gotten further. She saw a beautiful white rose. The white rose she had in her hands when she woke up in Reikai. She wondered who gave her the rose. She then saw an image of the red-haired boy. Her oar appeared and she got on it and disappeared. She watched him again today. But there was something about him that she always noticed. He was so sad. She made sure she was hidden from view. She watched as the black-haired boy called to him. She couldn't hear him, and she wouldn't go closer. She wished she could. She was down there on Earth almost everyday anyway. Even if she wasn't watching him. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes and flew off, following them. She remembered her dream and thought about it more. It seemed to her that the more she thought about it, the more it became more confusing.   
"I wish I knew." She whispered to the wind. She waited until she heard her communicator started beeping. She pulled it out of her pocket and Koenma's face appeared in the little screen.   
"Botan hurry up! There is a death!" He said urgently. She sighed.   
"Okay, okay! Calm down down! I'll get it." She said as she got to the location of the death. She took the young woman's soul. She guided the weeping soul to Koenma. She then disappeared. She appeared in the sky above the ramen shop, where the boy and the others were. She sighed again. She watched as the clouds passed over her head. She encountered a few birds. She turned and decided that she should get back to Koenma's. She looked back down and closed her eyes. She wanted to learn why she had those feelings for him. She wanted to know all about herself. She wanted to know her past. She wanted to know a lot of things.   
~*~  
She plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke up and blinked. It was dark. She crawled under her covers and fell back asleep.  
~*~  
Botan woke up and blinked against the intensity of the light in the room. She hugged her pillow to her chest as hot tears ran down her face. She closed her eyes. The image of the handsome young man appeared in her thoughts. She opened her eyes and cried her eyes out. She soon cried herself to sleep.  
~*~  
Botan woke up to banging on her door. She blinked and got up. She stumbled to the door and opened it. She looked down and saw Koenma. She blinked again and rubbed her eyes. He saw that her eyes were all red.   
"Have you been crying?" He asked and she looked at him.   
"What do you think I was doing? Dying my eyes red?" She asked sarcastically. She wasn't going to give him any mercy. He looked at her surprised.   
"Whats wrong?" He asked and she scowled at him.  
"Do you not remember our little conversation the other night? You expect me to be happy with you about it? You know all about my past and yet you refuse to tell me about it! Do you expect me to be happy?" She asked giving him a cold glare.   
"N-no. I told you that I don't want to put things in your head!" He argued but she was close behind.   
"Put things in my head!? You think you're going to put things in my head? Of course you would! You'd put my past in my head!" She said and he shook his head.   
"You don't understand my position. I can't tell you your past. You have to remember it on your own." He said and she scowled deeper.   
"What did you want?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.   
"Someone died." He said and she rolled her eyes. She made her oar appear and she disappeared.   
~*~  
Botan scrolled the people of Earth from her perch on her oar. She spotted him. The boy she wanted to know. The boy she wondered why she had feelings for. The boy she had been watching to try and remember. She blinked. She had a little image. She wondered where it had come from. Why was she having images of her past that were gone before she could study them. She closed her eyes and felt herself falling. She gasped onto her oar. She opened her eyes then closed them tightly. She hit her head off of the building that was near her. She winced then fell from her oar, only getting a gasp when she tried to scream.   
______________________________________________________________________  
Sorry I had to leave it off there... not really! I guess I shouldn't spoil you. I've decided that I'm not going to give you a preview. I'm going to start on the third chapter tonight though. I might get it done. ~_^ I'll try.  
  
~*~Jessi~*~ 


	3. Memories and Confessions

~*~Unshed Tears~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
A/N: I decided that I'd start this one tonight. Do you like this so far? I hope you do, because I do! ~_^  
______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Memories and Confessions.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Botan thought that she was going to hit the ground. Her past came back to her when she hit her head. The only problem now was that she was falling, almost unconscious. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her and then her world just went darker.   
~*~  
Kurama gasped at the girl when he landed. She was beautiful. She reminded him a lot of a certain deity. His hopes were high. He heard some sounds behind him and saw Hiei, Yuusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara staring at him.   
"Who is it?" Yuusuke asked peering closer. Kurama shrugged and looked back to the girl. He heard a gasp. Keiko moved closer to him and blinked. Her eyes were wide.   
"She looks like-" Kurama interrupted her. He didn't want her name mentioned.   
"I know. She might..." He trailed off as Hiei walked closer. He scrutinized her and then blinked.   
"You could swear that she has a twin." He said and Kurama looked back at him.   
"Yuusuke?" Kurama asked and Yuusuke looked back to him.   
"Wha?" He asked. He wasn't paying any attention.   
"Does Botan have a twin?" Kurama nearly hit himself for mentioning her name. Kuwabara started laughing.   
"As if!" He said holding his stomach.   
"But we saw her-" Hiei began but stopped himself. He kneeled down and blinked. He thought she was dead, but she must not be. That thought was running through everyone's head. Suddenly they heard a small groan.   
"Wha?" Yuusuke asked again. He walked forward and peered at her. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. The young girl had sky blue hair, amazing and captivating lilac eyes, she was a bit taller than Botan used to be. She blinked as she looked into two emerald orbs. She gasped and then tears appeared in her eyes.   
"Whats wrong?" Kurama asked her and tears streamed down her face. She hugged him tightly and whispered to him, yet it was loud enough for the others to hear.   
"Kurama-kun." She whispered in a familiar voice.  
"Botan!?" He asked surprised and she took a deep breath.   
"Yes, I'm still alive." She said and he returned her hug.   
"I never thought I'd see you again." He said and then noticed that she wasn't wearing her pink kimino (I'm not sure how to spell it...).   
"I-I couldn't come down to visit any of you." She said crying harder. Kurama tried not to cry, but he failed.   
"Why?" He asked as tears ran down his face. She could tell that he was crying. She tried to get the words out of her mouth but they wouldn't come. Finally she did it.  
"Because I lost my memory. I just got it back." She explained and she felt him freeze.   
"You mean th-that while we thought you were dead... you were alive and you just couldn't remember us?" He asked and she nodded.   
"I was watching you. Every time I came down here to do my job... you know, I was watching you. I had this strange feeling about you and I didn't know what it was. I kept having that dream." She said and he froze once more.   
"What dream?" He asked and he kept thinking that it couldn't be.  
"Of the blast and you calling my name. Then one night I got further and found myself staring at a white rose." She said and he hugged her tighter. "You gave me that rose, didn't you Kurama?" He took a deep breath and nodded.  
"I gave it to you because you were special to me. I had to say good-bye somehow." He said as the battle became clearer than ever. "I cried."   
"Every time I saw you you were very sad. I often wondered why." She said and she worked up courage to tell him how she really felt, but he got there first.  
"I didn't know how to live without you. I cried because I didn't tell you the truth... before... you were gone. I knew I was too late." He said and her heart started to beat faster.   
"Too late for what?" Botan asked crying all over again.   
"Too late to tell you this." Kurama then parted their embrace and looked into those lilac eyes. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. She was shocked for a minute but she quickly recovered and kissed him back. "I love you Botan."   
"I love you too Kurama." She said once they parted. She layed her head on his chest and smiled. He remembered who was still behind him.   
"Look who's been here Botan-chan." He said and she got out of his grasp. He turned around heard her gasp.   
"Yuusuke Urameshi!" She said and she lept into a tight embrace with him.   
"Botan-chan! Its so good to see you again." Yuusuke said and she looked up at him and smiled. Then she saw Kuwabara.   
"Kuwabara... hi." She said nervously and he grinned.  
"Kuwabara has Yukina now, Botan-chan." Yuusuke said and she heard a growl. She knew who it was. Hiei. She turned around and smiled as old memories flowed through her head.   
"Hiei." She said and he nodded walking out of the shadows. She ran over and embraced him, not caring if he pushed her away. To her surprise he embraced her back.   
"It's good to have you back. You kept everyone together. Speaking of together..." He said grinning. "We didn't see Kurama for three months." He heard her gasp, but she didn't gasp at that. She looked into his eyes and smiled.   
"Thank you for saying that. I know it's the truth coming from you." She said and she kissed him gently on the cheek. Kurama glared at him. Hiei was shocked. Botan released him and heard a small sound. She turned around and saw Keiko. Botan walked toward her and they embraced.   
"Botan-san I missed you!" She cried. Botan felt bad about loosing her memory. She wished she was here.   
"I missed you too, Keiko-san!" She said and then Yuusuke gave Keiko a pouting face.   
"You mean you didn't miss me!?" He wailed and everyone started laughing. Keiko gave him a kiss and he picked her up. "Let's go to the ramen shop!" Everyone followed him. Kurama and Botan walked hand-in-hand, Yuusuke carried Keiko, Hiei walked behind Kurama and Botan, and Kuwabara was behind Yuusuke.   
~*~  
When Yuusuke walked into the ramen shop with Keiko in his arms Yukina ran to them.   
"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked noticing that everyone was wearing a smirk. Botan hid behind Kurama. Yukina blinked and put her hands on her hips. "Okay guys what's up?"   
"Someone's with us. Guess who!" Yuusuke said and Yukina gave him a lame look. He could barely contain his laughter.   
"Come on Yuusuke who!?" She asked excitedly. Kuwabara was laughing hysterically. Hiei was just smirking. Kurama had no expression on his face.   
"Okay, okay. Come on out." He said and Kurama walked up front. Yukina looked confused. Then she saw something she thought was a trick. Botan came out from behind Kurama.   
"What kind of trick is this Yuusuke!?" Yukina cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Everyone knows that she's... gone!" She put her head in her hands.   
"It isn't a trick Yukina. I'm real. I'm alive. I lost my memory, I couldn't remember who anyone but... well you know, me and so I stayed away. I hit my head today and everything came back." Botan said walking over to her crying friend.   
"But-" Yukina still didn't understand.  
"It's difficult to understand Yukina." Kurama reassured her. "We thought she was dead too. Atleast she's back." That ended that painful subject. Botan smiled cheerfully.   
"Let's get to our table!" She said and the gang followed her as she walked to the table. "Man, if I did have my memory and stayed away for a long time..." They all stared at her. "I would've missed this place." She finished and smiled.   
"Not that you would right?" Yukina asked and Botan nodded. "I missed you Botan-chan!" She said and she hugged her friend.   
"I missed you too, deep down I knew who everyone was. I just wished that my head would've known." She said sadly. Kurama wrapped his arm around her shoulders.   
"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry for fate. Yuusuke knocked that one into my head." He said and Yuusuke smiled proudly. "Thanks."   
"Your welcome Kurama." He said and Keiko rolled her eyes.   
"He always takes things too far." She said and everyone laughed except for Yuusuke, whom scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Yukina was still wondering about why Kurama was being so close with Botan. Keiko noticed that Yukina was being too quiet. Of course, she did laugh at Yuusuke but she was still out there. "Yukina? Is something wrong?" Yukina looked up at her and shook her head.   
"No, nothing's wrong." She tried to convince Keiko.   
"Come to the back and talk to me." Keiko said getting up. "We'll be right back."   
"B-"   
"No buts!" She said as she took Yukina by the shoulders and lead her to the back. "Why are you so spaced?"   
"Because I was only thinking!" The blue haired girl retorted.  
"About what?" The curious brunette asked.   
"About why Kurama and Botan are being so-so... you know, close. Why?" Yukina said and Keiko laughed. "What's so funny?"   
"They're together now, just like you and Kuwabara. Except the fact that we knew you were going to get together some day. However, we never expected them to go for it." The brunette explained to Yukina.   
"Ohhhh..." She said blinking. "How in the world did they happen?"   
"I don't have a clue."   
"Well lets get back out there so that I can congratulate them." Yukina said cheerfully. Keiko smiled.   
"That was the first thing she explained after the memory thing. Kurama did it first though. He kissed her then said it. How romantic is that?" She asked and Yukina smiled.   
"Way romantic!" She said giggling. When they got back out there everyone was staring at them... well their table was anyhow. "Congratulations!" She said hugging Botan, whom looked confused.   
"For what?" The deity blinked. Yukina winked at her and giggled. Botan immediately started blushing. "Thanks..." Kurama gave her a confused look. "Thats for us." He blushed looked down at his hands.   
"Thanks." He muttered quietly. Botan elbowed him. "Thank you Yukina." That was audible. The bubbly girl smiled.   
"No problem. Why didn't you tell me Botan-chan?" She asked the red faced Botan.   
"Because...?" She asked and Yukina smiled.   
"Never answer a question with a question." She warned.  
~*~  
When Kurama and Botan left the little ramen shop they were silent. It wasn't comfortable either. Finally Botan got aggravated.   
"Are you really in love with me?" She blurted then stopped right in her tracks and covered her mouth with her hands. She started to get nervous when he stopped and looked back at her. He still had a calm expression on his face. He frowned though.  
"Why do you ask? Do you think that I'd lie to you?" He asked and she shook her head vigorously.   
"N-no! I-I..." Words failed her. She couldn't get anything out, but she was shocked to see that he only smiled. He turned around and walked up to her. He touched her face then slid his hand down to her chin and forced her to look up, into his emerald eyes. She felt guilty for ever doubting him. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" She started to cry but he continued to smile at her.   
"It's alright." He said as he tilted his head down to kiss her. He was very gentle. She returned it and parted with him. "I love you and I'll do anything to prove it to you." She was captivated by his two emerald orbs and he was held by her lilac ones. She smiled and embraced him.   
"I love you too." She said and thought about how happy those three little words made a big difference in her life. "I'd better get going to Genkai-baasan's temple." He frowned and gave her a disappointed look.   
"Can I atleast walk you to my house?" Kurama begged and Botan couldn't resist that look.   
"Pl-please! Don't give me that look!" She begged but he kept giving it to her. "Alright." Then he gave her his best smile. "Wait a minute!" She said and he stopped and gave her an innocent look.   
"What?" He asked innocently.  
"Why are we going to *your* house?"   
"Because we have to get my car?" He asked and she laughed.   
"Alright." She said sighing. "We'll get your car." He started laughing at her. "But..." He looked back at her, confused.   
"What?" He asked and she looked up at him thoughtfully.  
"I'm not sure if Genkai-baasan'll let me stay, I mean I'm not even on vacation." She said and he smiled.  
"Why even bother her? You could stay at my house." He said and she stared at him.  
"What!?"   
"You could sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on my couch, or the floor." He pondered and she gaped at him.  
"No!" She said and he blinked. "You are not giving up your bed for me."   
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to feel guilty about kicking you out of your own bed." She argued.  
"Well then why don't you sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor?" He suggested and she smiled, shaking her head.  
"Fine, but only because you won't give up." She said and he smiled.  
"You know me like a book, don't you?" He asked and she nodded.  
"I guess it's from watching you and knowing your every move." She said and then she laughed. They started on their way to Kurama's house. "But what about your mother?" He just smiled.  
"She'll love you to death, Botan-chan." He reassured her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She layed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked that way until they got to his door. He opened it and Botan held her breath. "I'm home!" She closed her eyes, tightly waiting for his mother to enter the room. Ms. Minamino (I'm not sure what to call her... so just deal with this~) walked into the room and her eyes widened. She saw her son with a pretty blue haired girl.   
______________________________________________________________________  
Sorry I left it there... not! Hehe. Woah! What a situation here. How is Ms. Minamino gonna react? Is she gonna be happy? Angry? What? You'll find out in the next chapter. Although I think you already know the answer to that one. ^_^   
  
~*~Jessi~*~ 


	4. Meeting, Staying, Love, and Forgiveness

~*~Unshed Tears~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
A/N: Hey minna. Sorry I couldn't get chapters out faster but... I went away to NY with my dad, vacation. Sorry. Please forgive me and keep those reviews flowing!? If you do I'll get more chapters out and I'll try to spice it up.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Meeting, Staying, Love, and Forgiveness.   
______________________________________________________________________  
Ms. Minamino was speechless. She did want her son to be happy, but this was a shocking moment for her, it was very big.   
"Hello Suuichi-san." She said as she smiled. "And who is this pretty girl?" Kurama smirked.  
"This is my girlfriend, Botan. Botan, this is my mother." He said and Botan opened her lilac eyes.   
"A pleasure to meet you." She said and Ms. Minamino smiled.   
"The pleasure's all mine." She said and Botan smiled.   
"Mom, can Botan stay here tonight? I'll sleep on the couch." He said and his mother opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.   
"Sure." She eventually muttered and Botan blinked.   
"Thanks mom, we're going out for a little while tonight. Okay?" He asked and Botan clutched his arm.   
"Alright." She said. "I'm going out with a friend too, I might not be back tonight. You have your key, right?" He nodded and she smiled. "Good." She said as she walked into her room.   
"See? She just loves you." Kurama said and Botan nodded. He walked to his room and she followed him. "This is where you'll be sleeping." She looked around the dimly lit room. His room was so romantic.   
"I love your room." She said and he smiled.   
"I knew you would." He pulled a few blankets out of his closet and closed the door. He then took a pillow off of his pile on the bed.   
"You know you're making me feel guilty, don't you?" She asked and he looked at her, confused. "I think Genkai-basaan would have let me stay."   
"This is only for tonight, right?" He asked and she nodded. "Then it will be fine." He walked out of the room and she sat down on the soft bed. She sighed, remembering how she treated Koenma. "Something wrong?" He asked and she shook her head.   
"No." She muttered as she looked out the large window by his bed. She concentrated on the city. "You have a beautiful view."   
"I look out a lot. It is pretty." He said sitting next to her. "Where do you want to go?"   
"No where." She said and he frowned.   
"I thought we were going out." He said and she looked at him.  
"I just thought we could spend some privite time together tonight. Is that okay?" She asked and he smiled.   
"Sounds better than going out. I guess it would be a pain trying to find a place that isn't packed." He said and she nodded.   
"Plus I want to spend as much time alone with you as possible." She said and he smirked. "I want to get to know everything about you." He blinked. "It might be hard to bring your past up... but you can tell me anything." She reassured him.  
"You have to tell me everything about you too." He smirked and she frowned.  
"What's with the smirk?" She asked and he immediately put up an innocent face. "Feeling mischievious?" He nodded and she smirked. "Me too." She said grabbing a pillow and tossing it at him. They were in a fit of laughter when Ms. Minamino opened the door a crack and stifled her surprise. Kurama was on top of Botan, tickling her to death. She then grabbed his wrists and tried to stop him. She started to cough a little, so he stopped.   
"Now do you want to throw another pillow at me?" He asked and she shook her head.   
"I'd much rather try to find your ticklish spot!" She said as she launched herself at him and knocked him over onto the bed. Ms. Minamino had never seen her son so happy before. She knocked on the door and walked in. They both turned their heads and blushed as Botan got off of Kurama.   
"Sounds like you two are having fun." She said smiling. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you in the morning. Bye!" She walked out of the room, hearing the two shout 'bye' after her.  
"Looks like we got caught in a bad position." Botan laughed.  
"I agree." Kurama said and then he sighed.   
"Whats wrong?" She asked, concern flooding her voice.   
"I'm going to dread going back to school at the end of summer. There isn't much time. I think I have 2 more weeks." He said and she frowned. Then she smiled brightly. "I don't like that smile. Whats your idea?"   
"I could go to school with you. It's not like I'm needed that much in Reikai. Koenma-sama told me to train a second in case something comes up. I'll tell him that I need to get myself back together." She said and he smiled.   
"I love your brilliant mind." He said, but then a frown crossed his face again. "But the girls at school might get really jealous of you. I know they'll try something to embarass you and get us to break up." She shook her head.   
"I'm smarter than them! They'll try and they will fail. I won't let them ruin our relationship." She said, detemined.   
"Nothing could ruin our relationship. I know what its like to loose love and what its like to find it again. When I thought I lost you, I went frantic. I kept blaming myself." He said and she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Don't ever blame yourself for things that happen, unless you do something to cause them." She said and he thought she sounded wise beyond her years. "I often cried, wondering why you had such an effect on me. Wondering if you caused me pain, or if we were in love. I now know that I never want to forget anything so important again. I was lucky to remember anything about myself. I kept getting images that I couldn't even explain, or study." She forced it all out while holding her tears back. He thought that that took skills to do.   
"Don't hold your tears back. You have a shoulder to cry on. Don't hold your feelings back, if you do... you might regret it." He said and she burst into tears. He was there for her. Everything he said to her were words of comfort. She felt so much better to be sitting like that, to be in the arms of her love, to be crying all of her pain away, and to be getting closer to him by the second. She smiled through her tears. She then parted from Kurama and smiled lightly.   
"Thank you." She said as she looked back down. Suddenly she remembered the way she treated Koenma again. She started to cry out of guilt. She hugged him again and gripped him tighter. She eventually stopped crying. "I feel so much better now." He smiled at her.   
"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so." He teased and she threw another pillow at him. "Looks like I get to tickle you to death again." He started to tickle her as she jumped up and ran around in circles, laughing. She ran into him and they both fell on the floor, with Kurama on top of Botan. She gulped as he leaned down. "I think that was punishment enough." He said and she breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned up and captured his lips, before he could pull away. He moaned against her. She was teasing him.   
"I love you." She said and he looked down at her. She didn't look mischievious anymore. Her eyes held seriousness as she looked up at him. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He was kind of taken aback by what she said. She truely did love him the way she said she did.   
"I love you too." He said as he claimed her mouth again. She realized he wasn't being playful anymore. She remembered the advice Koenma had once given her. Youkai's can be very dangerous and this kitsune was not the playing type. She knew quite a bit about him. He was very polite to everyone, except his fan club. He ignored them or walked away from them. He hated being the center of attention, except in a battle. He was never the type to lie or bluff, unlike Hiei. He meant business. When he wants something, he usually gets it. He has a kind heart, but his youkai form can change him sometimes. His power is mysterious and strong. Him and Hiei were friends from the very beginning. His weakness was his friends and family, or what family he had, his mother. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She loved the way he was always calm and collected. He could control his anger, unless you got him very pissed off. Do NOT do that! "Botan?" His voice broke her train of thought. "Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded.   
"Just thinking of something." She replied and he smiled. She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Thirsty?" She poured herself some water.  
"Please." He said and she got out another glass. Just as she was setting the counter, she felt someone behind her. She ignored it and poured him his water. She turned around and saw a figure outside the window. It wasn't a big shadow, but it was enough to freak anyone out. She quickly walked into Kurama's room and thought about what she saw. She was now very afraid. "Thank you." She handed his glass to him and tried to smile. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.   
"Your welcome." She replied quietly. She listened for anything that sounded out of place, but heard nothing. This only made her more nervous.   
"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked and she nodded. She wasn't sure whether or not to tell him about what she just seen. "You seem nervous and jumpy all of a sudden." He pulled her closer and she felt safer.   
"Will you please sleep in here tonight?" She asked looking up at him. His thoughts were working over-time.   
"Sure, but why?" He asked, curiousness catching up to him.  
"I'd feel safer." She muttered and he blinked.   
"Safer from what?"   
"Safer from whatever I saw in the window." She stated as she looked down at her water. "It was outside." He pulled her closer still, if that was at all possible.   
"Its alright, I won't let anything happen to you." He said as he tightened his hold. The kitsune was known to protect the things he loved. She shivered as she thought about what the shadow was. It could've been anything. "I'll protect you. I'm not letting happen to you, I don't want to lose you." She felt so safe. She yawned and closed her eyes. He got up and she opened them again.   
"Where are you going?" She asked as she followed him.   
"To get the blankets and pillows from the couch." He replied simply. She clutched his arm and kept close to him as he gathered them. "Where was this thing you saw?" He followed her gaze and saw nothing.   
"The kitchen window." She said as she saw something pass by the window. She gasped and clutched tighter. She heard him chuckle.   
"If you tighten your grip anymore, I won't have an arm left." He said and she smiled as she loosened her hold. "It might be just a cat, you never know."   
"But you don't have a porch, do you?" She asked and he nodded.   
"I have a small one. I've seen things out there before." He reassured her as they walked back to his bedroom. He put the blankets back in the closet and closed the door. Botan put the pillow on the bed and sat down. She was nervous about sleeping with Kurama, but she knew she could trust him. He had a whole year of school left and she didn't want to intrude with his work. She also knew it would be hard for the kitsune to control himself. She believed he could do it though, but if something did happen she wouldn't stop it. He might only want to prove how much he loves her. "Botan?" His voice broke her thoughts, causing her to blush a little at what she was thinking about.   
"What? Sorry, I was somewhere else." She said smiling.   
"It's alright. Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"I'm sure. I'd hate to make you uncomfortable."   
"I wouldn't be." He said and she looked at him, hurt.   
"Are you trying to insist that you sleep on the floor?" She asked, feeling a little more than hurt.   
"No, I just don't want to hurt you." He protested, making her feel bad. "I don't want to hurt you. I know that I might not be able to control myself." His emerald eyes gazed down at the floor. She got up and walked over to him. She hugged him and sighed.   
"I know that. Whatever happens is out of love, not lust." She stated, which caused him to look up. He hadn't expected that. He kissed her forehead and hugged her back.   
"You're right." He replied. He always wanted to hear that from her, so that he could actually hear the truth. Everyone wanted him for his looks, but this diety wanted him for him. No looks involved. He wanted her for her as well. "I always wanted to hear that, because I always wanted to know the truth."  
"The truth?"   
"Everyone wants me for my looks, but not you. You want me for me, same as I want you for you." He continued. She smiled at him and walked back over to the bed.   
"I'm tired." She stated sitting on the edge of the bed. "I've never heard of anyone crying as much as I did in about four months." She started laughing. He smiled and sat next to her. She pulled the blankets back and crawled up the bed. "Hurry up before I steal the blanets!" She exclaimed as she hugged the blankets closer to her.   
"You want me to tickle you again, don't you?" He asked and she went under the blankets. Kurama went under the end part and caught her lips in a teasing kiss. Then he pulled away before she could respond. He pulled all of the blankets away from her and rolled her over, onto her back. He then sat on her and refused to move.  
"Get off!" She said laughing. She couldn't stop laughing at the valiant look on his face.  
"Why? You took the blankets away from me, so now I'm going to sit on you until you promise not to take my blankets." He said stubbornly. She laughed harder at him.  
"I'm sorry..." She said putting on a puppy-dog face. Watery eyes and all.   
"You're forgiven." He said getting off of her and laying next to her, as she lay down and covered them both. "I love you." He kissed her cheek and rested his head on hers.   
"I love you too." She said looking up quickly, catching a quick kiss with him on his lips. "Good night." He smiled as she snuggled closer to his chest.   
~*~Next Morning~*~  
They both awoke to a surprised gasp. Botan's eyes flew open, as did Kurama's. They both stared ahead, at Ms. Minamino's wide eyes. Then they looked at eachother and blushed, realizing that they were caught in a bad position.   
"Mother, nothing happened. Botan was scared of something that passed the window last night." He explained the whole story to her and she only smiled.   
"I know, but it is a shock catching you two in a position like this. I'm so glad that you two are happy and it isn't any of my concern what happens. I trust you two. Did you have fun?" She asked and Botan was all relief.   
"Yes Ms. Minamino. We did. We learned a lot about eachother last night." Botan replied, causing the woman to smile. "OH NO!" Her face turned to pure horror.   
"What's the matter!?" Kurama suddenly snapped into awareness.  
"What time is it?" She asked frantically.   
"9:30, why?" He replied looking at the clock.   
"Oh dear, oh dear! I forgot all about Koenma-sama!" She cried as she leaped out of bed and ran to her clothes, which were draped over a chair in the corner. She ran into the bathroom and came out a minute later. "Bye, Kurama-kun. I have to leave you now. I forgot all about it." He looked quite sad about her behavior. "Kurama, I want you to know that I will do what I told you last night. I promise. I love you." She reassured him as she kissed him good-bye. Ms. Minamino saw the small smile on her son's face after she left. They did love eachother.   
~*~Reikai~*~  
Botan knocked lightly on Koenma's door, hoping that he wasn't angry with her for what she said to him.   
"Come in." She heard him say, then she heard him say something to George (Is that his name?) He came out and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Botan. He was gaping at her.  
"Is Koenma-sama mad at me?" She asked him quietly and he shook his head.   
"Just upset." He replied as he ran down the hall, in search of whatever Koenma sent him to get. She took a deep breath and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. He didn't look up from what he was doing, he didn't even expect her. He was upset at her, because he loved her and he didn't know about her and Kurama yet. That was the problem. She gulped and tried to stop her thumping heart.   
"Koenma-sama?" She asked and he stopped dead in his tracks. He tensed and eased himself, by leaning back in his chair and looking up at her. Her eyes. They were unusually bright. With love and guilt. What he didn't know what that that love was for Kurama, not himself. He tried to take advantage of the love, in thinking that it was for him.   
"Botan? What are you doing here? I thought you'd take today off." He said, playing hard to get in a different ball field from the one that Botan was in. She was playing in another field with Kurama.  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you. I-I got my memory back and you see... I kind of found my feelings." She said and he smirked inside, but his face remained neutral.   
"Really? Are you going to tell me the story? Even if it is long, I have time. Take a seat." He offered and she sat down, without hesitation.   
"I found out why something tugged at me when I looked at Kurama-kun. To make a long story short, Kurama and I are together." She said, then she realized that it wasn't hard to tell him at all. "And that I forgive you for not telling me of my past." His face contorted in anger and jealousy.   
______________________________________________________________________  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thank you.  
  
~*~Jessi~*~ 


	5. Surprises

~*~Unshed Tears~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
A/N: Hi. I'm so sorry about how long it took for the last chapter. Thank you to my patient reviewers!  
______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Surprises  
______________________________________________________________________  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you. I-I got my memory back and you see... I kind of found my feelings." Botan said and Koenma smirked inside, but his face remained neutral.   
"Really? Are you going to tell me the story? Even if it is long, I have time. Take a seat." He offered and she sat down, without hesitation.   
"I found out why something tugged at me when I looked at Kurama-kun. To make a long story short, Kurama and I are together." She said, then she realized that it wasn't hard to tell him at all. "And that I forgive you for not telling me of my past." His face contorted in anger and jealousy.  
"W-what!?" He asked and Kurama stopped when he reached the door. He hadn't heard it all but he did hear Koenma. Then he heard her, HIS Botan, squeal in fright and he immediately opened the door and got caught off guard as Botan backed into him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. She looked up and sighed in relief.   
"What. did. you. do?" Kurama asked, his eyes flashing with anger and possessiveness, became gold. Koenma saw him and his face contorted again, only now, in fear. He knew not to mess with this kitsune. He saw that Kurama really loved Botan enough to kill the small God of Death.   
"N-nothing." The child backed up, seeming small. Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes settled back to the beautiful emerald color. He seemed calm once again, in his normal state.  
"Don't you ever let me hear MY Botan squeal or yelp in fear, in your presence ever again. Have I made myself clear?" He asked menacingly. Koenma nodded and gulped.  
"Yes Kurama. Crystal clear." He said as he looked at the door. Kurama pulled Botan into a carrying position and left. Koenma sighed with relief.   
~*~Kurama and Botan back on Earth~*~  
Botan had a huge question on her mind. *Why was Kurama in Reikai?* She thought about all of the possiblities.   
"Kurama-kun..." She found herself not asking a question, but making a statement. "What were you doing in Reikai?" He looked down at after he set her down.  
"You forgot your purse at my house and I was going to take it back to you. I heard Koenma ask an angry question and then your squeal of fear. My mind went clear of all control and I couldn't help but act on instinct. I had to protect you. I couldn't bear to lose you again." He explained. She didn't want to see Koenma for a very long time.   
"C-can I stay you, or should I stay with Genkai-basaan?" She asked hesitantly. He smiled.  
"You are going to stay with me. I know my mother would let you stay for a while, but when she says you can't stay, even though I know that she would never say a thing like that, you could stay at Genkai-basaan's temple. I'll stay there with you if you have to." He said, protectively.  
"Okay." She said, relieved. "Thank you so much for saving me from him. He must be stressed out from work." He growled.  
"I don't care if he is stressed out, you are not going to go back for a while." He said. Yuusuke ran up to them.   
"He- What happened!?" He asked seeing Kurama's angry expression.   
"Koenma." Botan answered. "I told him about me and Kurama-kun and he flipped out. I don't know why. It looked like he was jealous." Yuusuke listened with interest.   
"Why that brat! I should go and teach him a lesson!" He shouted, making everyone in the street, turn to look at him.   
"I already did." Kurama stated calmly. "She isn't going back for a while."   
"Well, where are you going to stay? So that I can come and see you." Yuusuke asked curiously. He somehow knew the answer.  
"With Kurama and Ms. Minamino." She answered, making him smile.   
"Alright. I've got to go. Keiko's waiting for me at my house. She called Kuwabara's and I was there, helping him study. It's a real wonder how he has this problem with math. It's almost funny." Yuusuke said almost bursting with laughter. "He couldn't add two plus two if he wanted to."   
"Well, Yuusuke, I don't see you getting 100% in every class either. If you ask, I think you need some help too." Botan retorted laughing. "You sure have high self-esteem. You don't need compliments, you need to be picked on." Kurama joined in on her laughter.   
"I have to go meet Keiko. See you guys later!" He said smiling as he walked off.   
"Dumb luck Yuusuke." Botan whispered to him. "Did I ever tell you about what happened during the battle for Genkai-baasan's technique?" He shook his head and she went into full detail about his battle with Rando.   
"I never heard of anyone with that much dumb luck." He said shaking his head. "I can't imagine having it either."   
"I know what you mean." She said, falling silent. She was thinking about Koenma. How could he do that to her? What came over him? Jealousy? Is he jealous of Kurama? Tears came to her eyes as all of these questions remained unanswered. Kurama noticed her silence and pulled her closer.  
"Are you thinking about Koenma?" He questioned looking down at her. She nodded.  
"I don't understand why he would do that. He seemed to be jealous of you." Botan countered while they walked up the stairs to Kurama's apartment. "What are we going to tell your mother?" He stopped and looked at the door.   
"That you can't go home, because..." His words trailed off as he opened the door. "I'm home!" He closed the door and walked Botan into his room. "Maybe we should tell her that you have no place to stay and that someone was suppost to let you stay, but they moved." He said. She nodded as Ms. Minamino stopped in Kurama's doorway.   
"Hello Botan! What's with the worried faces?" She asked cheerfully. Kurama looked up at her and then to Botan.  
"Can Botan stay here for a while? The person she was going to stay with moved away without telling her..." He explained. Ms. Minamino sighed.   
"Of course. I trust you two, but don't make too much noise tonight. Our neighbors have company and the building inspectors are coming later on." She warned shaking a finger at them. Botan smiled and nodded. When the woman left the doorway, Botan hugged Kurama as tight as she could.   
"Why do you think that he would do that?" She asked sadly. "I never thought that he'd attached himself to me."   
"I don't know. It could be that he loved you and wanted you all to himself, but he's not getting you." He said resting his head on hers.  
"Maybe I don't want to go to school with you..." She said changing the subject. "After all, it might only anger Koenma more." He nodded.   
"Your right, I guess. Only, why do you care if he gets angry? You know that he isn't going to take you away from me." He pointed out, making her nod.   
"True, but why anger him more? He could do something that would hurt us both."   
"Like what?" He asked, curious. She shook her head and shivered at the mere thought of it.   
"He could take one of our friends and try to..." She couldn't finish the sentence. It was too horrible for her to think about. She didn't need to finish it, because he understood. "The only thing that would help is if I stay at Genkai-basaan's temple." He didn't want to let her go.  
"But-"   
"It's for the best." She interrupted him as she got up. "Do you want to go?" He nodded sadly.   
"Mother!" He said loudly. She came into the room and saw that the two of them were sad. "We think that someone else could let Botan stay." He grabbed his car keys off of his bedstand and left. They got into the car and drove off. Botan looked out the window and tried not to cry. She knew that she was hurting Kurama badly.   
"I'm so sorry, but we can't take that chance." She said turning to look at him. His face looked so sad.   
"I know." He muttered as he pulled up to the stairs, leading to the large temple. "See you tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed her. She got out and ran up the stairs.   
~*~Kurama's graduation!~*~  
Botan walked slowly through the packed street. She hadn't seen Kurama in 3 months. He had told her why, but she couldn't accept the fact that he might've fallen for another girl. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them in. She didn't change much, except that she looked gloomy and sad. She wasn't the cheerful person that Kurama had fallen in love with anymore. She was wearing a short, white skirt and a white t-shirt. She was holding a bright red rose for the person she loved and missed. She couldn't wait to see him. She was trapped in a world of memories when she arrived at the school. Boys were staring at her in shock. Who was that beautiful girl here for? A very popular guy was about to touch her arm and ask her if she would take a walk with him, when someone jumped in front of her and gave him a very venomous look. Everyone gaped at him. Botan turned around when she caught the sweet, enticing scent of roses. Tears fell from her eyes when she saw the familiar red mane. All of a sudden she was staring into those loving emerald eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to say something. She handed him the bright red rose and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had missed the graduation. She saw him staring curiously at her, with his head tilted slightly to the side. She smiled through her tears and remembered all of their moments together. She embraced him loosely, then parted from him.   
"Congratulations." She whispered as she walked away from him. She was teasing him. His eyes glinted as he ran after her. She looked back and started running. She felt very familiar strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She didn't struggle at all, in fact, she was quite comfortable.   
"What was that all about?" He whispered. His warm breath hit her neck, making her shiver.   
"That was about me missing you for 3 months." She said breaking free of his arm hold. He stumbled back in surprise and shock. His face then turned to guilt.   
"I told you that I had to go. I had to graduate. I'm sorry." He said looking down. She smiled.   
"I know. Koenma wants me back at Reikai, but I told him no." She informed him. He stared at her and growled low in her throat. "He wondered why you weren't with me and I told him that it wasn't any of his business." His eyes flashed gold for a second, then they went back to normal.   
"Did he touch you?" He asked, but she remained silent and still. She slowly nodded and looked up. Kurama's eyes were a dazzling golden color. He grabbed her wrist lightly and she summoned her oar. They got on it and she disappeared. They appeared in Reikai a minute later. She knew that he wasn't happy with the tiny god. "Tell me what he did to you." She gulped and looked into his eyes.   
"He only tried, but I escaped and ran out." She said painfully. The kitsune was angry and nothing was going to stop him from beating the god's head in. She followed him quickly. He was running towards the toddlers office muttering curses under his breath. The stupid toddler took advantage of her sadness and was asking for death, not even knowing that the kitsune was returning and that he still loved her. He opened the door forcefully and let out a loud growl. Koenma's face was shocked and scared.   
"You dared to touch MY Botan while I was away?" Kurama asked menacingly. His golden eyes were so full of anger that it could even scare the God of Death himself.   
"W-what?" Koenma asked, his whole body shaking horribly.   
"Answer me!" The kitsune yelled venomously. "Did. you. touch. her?" Botan stared at Kurama in disbelief. She knew that he was possessive, but this possessive?   
"I-I tried!" Koenma confessed, thinking that if he told the truth he would get off easy. Nope. Sorry. Kurama's eyes went pure gold and he glared so menacingly at the youngster, that Koenma quivered.   
"You. will. pay!" He launched himself at Koenma and grabbed him by his clothing. "Why did you think that I did not love her enough to come back? I told you never to touch her!" He threw Koenma into the wall and picked him right back up.   
"Kurama!" Botan screamed tears falling from her eyes. "That's enough. I love you and no one else. Please, just it be." She fell to her knees and shook with sobs. Kurama's eyes turned back to emerald with a blink. He threw Koenma and walked over to Botan. "Why are you so possessive?" She asked sobbing harder.   
"Because it's my nature to be like that. I've been messed with enough and I don't need to lose you forever. If he had done what he tried to do, you wouldn't be mine. You couldn't be mine. You'd have to be his. Forever. I love you and only you, therefor, I would be lonely forever. Wandering aimlessly without a mate, without love." He explained sadly. She had stopped crying and was now hugging him. Koenma was wide awake and angry, yet scared.   
"I want to be yours." She whispered into his ear. He picked her up and carried her out, but before he left the room he looked at Koenma.   
"If you ever touch her again, I will tear your heart out and shove it down your throat." With that said he walked out of the room, and out of Reikai forever.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Not done yet! Another chapter down! Do you like? Review please!  
Next chapter: Rainfalls and Roses  
  
~*~Author~*~ 


	6. Rainfalls and Roses

-Rainfalls and Roses-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
A/N: I don't know how to say this but... this might be the last chapter! I don't know what I have in store for this yet, but I may make a continuance. FIC TIME!  
______________________________________________________________________  
"I want to be yours." She whispered into his ear. He picked her up and carried her out, but before he left the room he looked at Koenma.   
"If you ever touch her again, I will tear your heart out and shove it down your throat." With that said he walked out of the room, and out of Reikai forever.  
~*~Earth~*~  
Kurama walked towards his apartment (NO! He doesn't live with his mother anymore!) with Botan at his side. Anyone else that dared to touch her again would be at the mercy of his claws. Yes, his claws. She was his and no one was going to take her away. He felt her squeeze his hand, so he looked down to find her staring up at him.   
"What's the matter?" He asked making her jump. His now emerald eyes filled with curiosity.  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were back." She said shaking her head. She looked back down and muttered something that he didn't hear and probably wasn't meant to hear. Suddenly, she looked up at the sky. Black clouds were twisting themselves toward their location. She slowed down and smiled. "I love rain, don't you?" She looked back up at him. He blinked and nodded. Grey clouds were over them now, and everyone was scrambling towards shelter. Botan giggled. "They don't know what they're missing." She said a smile on her face. Her lilac eyes showed excitement. Raindrops were falling now. Botan and Kurama were still walking hand-in-hand along the empty street in the rain.   
"We're still a block from my apartment." He said and she looked up at him.  
"Really? Even better!" She said moving closer to him. Kurama looked down at her and smiled.   
~*~Kurama's apartment~*~  
Botan laughed and ran into the bathroom before Kurama. She took all of her clothes off and wrapped herself in a towel.   
"That is not fair!" He shouted from outside. "Atleast bring me a towel, please?" She giggled and opened the door, throwing the towel on the floor. "Thanks." He said sarcastically as he walked over and picked it up. He walked back out to the kitchen. Botan came out of the bathroom and smiled pleasantly at Kurama.   
"Can I borrow some clothes?" She asked watching him walk towards her. He walked past her and into his room, with Botan on his heels. He opened his closet and took some clothes out. He handed them to her, then walked into the bathroom. "Thank you!" She dried completely off and put them on. They were baggy, but they were comfortable.   
~*~Later that night~*~  
Botan and Kurama were sitting, or rather laying, on the couch watching a movie. Botan was fast asleep and Kurama got bored of the movie so he started flipping channels. He sighed and stopped at a comedy show that wasn't really funny, just dumb. 'I'll never find anything good on this late at night.' He thought frustratedly. He wished Botan was still up. She was better company than this show. He directed his gaze over to the clock. 11:35 pm. What was he going to do? He wasn't tired and he didn't want to wake Botan up. He moved himself so that he was in a sitting position. He then picked Botan up and carried her into his room. He layed her gently on the bed and covered her up. She groaned and moved into a more comfortable position. He walked out quietly and shut the door behind him. He sighed deeply. He got himself a glass of water and went back to his couch, only to hear someone behind him. He turned around and saw Botan. He looked at her confused.   
"Why did you leave me in that cold room all by myself? I only like to sleep where it's warm. Next to you." She said walking over to the couch and laying her head on his shoulder.   
"Sorry but I didn't want to wake you up." He said resting his head on top of hers. She laughed.   
"I'm sure you didn't. You were probably lonely, weren't you? When I rolled over I was wide awake." She said lifting her head up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
"You're right. I was lonely when you fell asleep. The movie was so boring that this comedy that isn't even funny is better." He said. She started laughing. "It's true." She only laughed harder.  
"Those kind of comedy shows are so dumb that they're funny. That's how they're starting to make them now. I hardly ever got to watch a movie when I was working." She said, holding back a sob. The lump in her throat got bigger. He sensed her discomfort and wrapped his arms around her.   
"I understand how you must feel, but he has to understand that you don't want him. Do you?" He asked seriously. She shook her head vigorously.  
"No! I love you. I don't want him. He thinks that he gets what he wants, until now. I guess you made it clear to him that I'm offbounds." She smiled through her troubles. Kurama scared the hell out of the little Prince. She cried when he tried to convince her that Kurama wasn't coming back, he also tried to convince her that the kitsune loved someone else. She whimpered, remembering every word that she heard. "He tried to convince me that you weren't coming back to me and that you loved someone else. I didn't believe him, but he made me believe him. He tried..." She was trailing off because the lump in her throat was too big and all that she could get out were sobs.   
"Botan, always remember that I love you and only you. I have something for you, hold on." He said getting up. She wiped her tears away and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she doubted him for even a minute. She shook her head and cleared those thoughts. Kurama came back into the room and kneeled down on one knee in front of her. She couldn't believe this. "Botan, will you marry me?" Tears now cascaded down her face. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled.  
"Yes!" She cried excitedly. He parted from her embrace and slipped the ring on her finger.   
"I missed you so much that I decided to make you my mate in both ways." He said grinning at her. He looked at the clock. 12:01 am. He had proposed to her on the stroke of midnight.   
"I love you so much. Words can't express the way that I feel right now." She sobbed happily. She still couldn't believe it. Was she sleeping? No, she was wide awake. She was freezing. She shivered and climbed up into Kurama's lap. He picked her up and went into his room, to make her his mate forever.   
______________________________________________________________________  
THE END!  
______________________________________________________________________  
I'd like to thank my reviewers! If it were not for you, I'd be sitting here without any at all. Not very good. I may make a sequel. I don't know yet. The more reviews I get, the higher the chances of that happening. I guess I don't have any reason to write a sequel because I have no idea of what to write. HOLD!  
  
Botan and Kurama were married on December 1. Botan later had twins, a boy and a girl named Kura and Kata. The boy was Kura.   
  
THERE! DONE! COMPLETE! YAY! Review! Sorry it was so short but I guess that you wanted an ending.   
  
Keiko and Yuusuke were married the same day. They had a baby boy named Ai. Kuwabara and Yukina were married a year later. They had a boy too. His name was Kana.  
  
-Jessica- ( MysticBluAngel ) Finished: 10:27 PM  
December 24, 2002. 


End file.
